His Master, bound
by CuriousNeko93
Summary: SebaCiel Contains Yaoi, Shota , bondage and graphic detail. Ciel and Sebastian share a night together.. All characters belong to Yana Toboso.
1. Chapter 1

The wide doors of the Phantomhive mansion swung open with a bang as the young master entered with a furious look upon his face allowing the cool wind to whip through behind him.

He dropped his coat and top hat to the floor and then proceeded to stomp past his servants, ignoring their warm greeting.

The dark-haired butler quickly followed suit giving them a look as if to say: _Nothing to worry about, just another of the young Earl's tantrums._

Upon reaching his bedroom quarters the young Earl turned around to face the older man.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Sebastian!"

Closing the door quietly the butler turned slowly to face his master, who glared up at him.

"My Lord, I accomplished the task you set before me, I used the quickest and most effective method as a human would."

"Your _method_ of gathering information could have had us discovered, idiot."

Bowing before the boy the butler's russet coloured eyes looked deeply within him.

" My apologies young master. I shall never-."

The butler's head jerked to the side as a small palm slapped him. It did not however hurt him, in truth he barely felt it. Although this violent behavior was unacceptable from the young Lord and it would have to be nipped in the bud.

"Shut up. I've heard enough of your-."

The butler grabbed the boy's face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks together, making his pink lips into a childish pout. His eyes widened beneath thick black lashes.

"Perhaps I should show the young master another method of mine?"

The advancing man unnerved Ciel, he didn't like the smirk his butler had on his face and it was making him feel hot and embarrassed. He pulled himself away and attempted to crawl to the other side of the bed but his slender ankles were grabbed and he felt himself being dragged across the silk sheets.

"Let me go! Do you hear? Take your hands off me!"

Ignoring the boy's protests the butler reached down and grabbed a handful of the boy's soft locks and pulled his head backwards to meet him.

Yelping, Ciel felt hot tears prickling in his eyes, truly he hadn't felt threatened by Sebastian like this in a long time.

Leaning closer the demon whispered into his young master's ear, his hot breath tickling him, sending a cold chill all the way down his spine.

" I think it is time for you to know what being cruelly teased is like, you make me hungrier every single day and yet you care not how I might feel."

Ciel's shirt was then tugged over his head and used to bind his wrists together above his head.

"What are you doing? Untie me you bastard!"

A smooth hand cupped over his mouth.

"If you continue to adopt that kind of language young master then I shall have no other choice but to gag you aswell."

Eyes widening upon hearing this threat, Ciel instinctively bit down upon the fleshy part of Sebastian's hand. Withdrawing his hand from the boy's mouth, the man examined it, the skin had been broken and a drop of crimson blood spilled onto the freshly washed bed linen.

In one swift motion, the older man pulled his tie off from around his neck and slipped it over the boy's mouth , tying it behind his head.

"Perhaps this shall teach you not to bite."

Ciel wriggled beneath the clamp of Sebastian's hands. His arms bound and his mouth covered, he was helpless.

_Such a beautiful sight, _thought Sebastian.

"Mhhhm! "

The man pulled the gag away slightly from the boy's mouth to allow him to speak.

"Untie me at once you dirty, evil-minded fuckster!"

The demon's eyebrows raised at the newly found insults the young boy had learned. Where and when had he picked these up?

He quickly slipped the gag back over the wretched brat's mouth before anymore insults could be omitted.

"If you have nothing nice to say young master then It is better not to say anything at all. I've had quite enough of your foul tongue for one evening."

He then tugged Ciel's shorts and underwear down and flung them somewhere in the room. All that was left on his small body was a pair of long black socks that reached his knees.

Ciel turned his head around to meet Sebastian with a look of fear and anticipation. His hair was disheveled and he was panting through the make shift gag.

" Well now, however much I would love to see you truly helpless I do not believe you have earned it. "

The demon butler smiled, his sharp teeth bared, his mouth although beautiful was inhuman.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian took his gloves off between his teeth, allowing them to drop beside him and dragged a black fingernail slowly from the nape of Ciel's neck right down to the tip of his thighs, pressing deeply over the soft mounds of his bottom. Red streaks lined the boy's delicate body.

The boy wriggled, his sensitive body not used to the combination of pain and pleasure. He could feel his cock hardening underneath him, pressing heavily upon the bed sheets.

He continued to make muffled sounds underneath the gag, unlike any other human Sebastian could understand exactly what the boy was trying to say.

Grabbing the binds that held the Ciel's hands together he lifted him roughly from the bed to face him directly.

"Insolent little brat!" Sebastian growled, his face so close to his, noses almost his other hand he lifted ciel's chin up with his forefinger.

"It seems I am going to have to keep that brazen mouth of yours busy."

The older man tore the gag from Ciel's mouth and proceeded to take his own white shirt off, revealing tight porcelain white skin, his stomach muscles were well-defined with just a little trail of black hair below his navel leading to his manhood.

Next he began to unbutton his trousers, slipping each button through the loops carefully.

Ciel gasped, as the butler kneeled before him, completely naked, the demon wore no undergarments and his body was every inch as seductive as his handsome face.

Sebastian was just as hard and ready as Ciel was, his grandiose cock fully erect.

He looked down Ciel's thin frame to see what he was about to devour.

The demon smiled his demonic grin once again.

"It seems your body is being much more honest than your mind, young master." He said leaning down to nibble an earlobe.

"Mmmh, Sebastian!"

The demon gave the inner shell a slow lick, making the boy's cock twitch.

"I hope all those sweets I prepare for you haven't been for nothing, especially the lollipops you're so found of."

Gently he pushed Ciel's head down so he was level with his member. Slowly the boy began to take small licks of the dark pink tip. Ciel wriggled his tongue in Sebastian's cum-hole making the man lean his head back and moan softly.

Sebastian's both hands gently grabbed handfuls of Ciel's luscious tresses. The boy's small pink lips carefully took the man's tip into his mouth , the warm heat was driving Sebastian over the edge.

"Look at me when you take me fully, Ciel."

Glancing down he saw a sight that made every part of him ablaze.

The boy's large cerulean blue eyes looking up innocently at him through black lashes, his hot mouth taking in inch by inch of Sebastian's cock.

Try as he may, Ciel could not take in the whole of the older man, managing to reach only half way but it still felt amazing.

"Good boy." Sebastian groaned again. "You've been practicing."

He could feel himself becoming undone and removed himself from the aperture.

He flipped ciel onto his knees so his back was facing him and then slipped his cuffed hands over the bed knob.

The pert little rump stuck up provocatively in the air. Ciel's head turned to face him.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Placing both hands on each of Ciel's buttocks he spread them wide, revealing his tight hole.

"Aaah, Sebastian..."

The demon butler removed one hand and placed a finger into Ciel's mouth and almost immediately the boy began to suck just as he had done moments before.

Detaching the finger he then poked the tip into Ciel, reaching only to the first bend on his long finger.

The boy pushed his hips down lower to try to envelope more but Sebastian held his hips still.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?"

Ciel face was flushed a deep pink as he gave his tormentor a glare.

"And you're a lust-filled demon aren't you?" The small boy replied, scornfully.

"I am a demon and butler. I will serve you but only when you summon me, young master. Now call my name."

Ciel wriggled free from his eye-patch, exposing the purple contract seal.

The demon's hand pulsed as did the boy's eye and neither of them could bear it any longer.

"Sebastian! Take me now, that is an order!"

The devil pulled out the tip of his finger and took hold of his throbbing, aching cock. It was already lubricated enough to penetrate the boy.

Without hesitation he spread ciel's entrance apart as he pushed into him, the wails emitted from Ciel's mouth from pain and pleasure drove the man on. The tight little buttocks clenching and pulsating around his cock was incredible.

He was aware of how delicate Ciel was and it took all his willpower to stop himself from fucking the squirming imp into submission.

He reached underneath Ciel and began to rub his tiny pink nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Pre-cum began to leak from the young boy's cock, spilling onto the bed underneath him.

"Aaah, harder Sebastian! Pound me!"

Giving his nipples a pinch that made the boy shake in ecstasy he removed one of his hands and grasped the boy's dripping cock, slowly begging to pump in rhythm in which he was fucking him.

Ciel was in complete rapture with the man, his faced leaned heavily upon the pillows which were crumpled up against the headboard, his hands still tied.

"Nnnh, Sebastian!"

The man leaned down to kiss Ciel's panting mouth, he found the little tongue wrapping itself around his own; so hot and wanting, desperate for pleasure as was he.

He pulled his head away and pulled out, flipping the boy over to face him. He untied the Ciel's hands and placed them over his own head, feeling the soft little pads running through his thick black hair, clinging around his neck.

He grasped Ciel's coltish legs and pulled them over his shoulders and re entered his young master, quickly picking up at the pace at which they were last at.

He planted lots of little kisses all over Ciel's face, neck and stomach. His eyelashes batted against the boy's cheek like a butterfly's wings.

He thrust in and out of the boy, each time he dove deeper a whimper escaped his young master lips and knew it was time for them both to climax.

"More, Sebastian, ahhhh, please don't stop." Ciel trashed underneath him.

"Ahh, I won't stop Master, now cum for me."

Ciel threw his head back and screamed as Sebastian immediately after released the hot white seed into his fiery body.

They both fell silent for a while as Sebastian pulled away and lay beside a panting Ciel. His head resting on the same pillow.

"S-Sebastian that was amazing." Those were the only words he managed to tear from a ragged breath before his eyes started to droop.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my Lord." The devil smiled.

"Sebastian?" Came an almost inaudible sound from underneath the blankets which the butler had placed over him.

"Yes young master?"

Opening his eyes for a moment, the boy looked up at the wide oval ones that met his own.

" Do that more often."

The demon bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
